1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a test device.
2. Description of Related Art
During testing of a buck circuit, a reference value of a radio frequency (RF) signal output to the buck circuit is usually set in a loop analyzer before the test. However, when a fact setting value that is greater than the reference value is input by mistake, it will cause damage to the buck circuit.